ÉSE BENDITO BESO!
by Blackgirl-Marauder
Summary: YEAAAAAAAH! AJEJEJEJE ONESHOT DE NEVILLE Y LUNA Y ALGUNOS MÁS... UHHH.... PASEN LEAN Y COMENTEN!


Ea!! Ajjejeje volví pero con un one shot de neville y luna! ajaja cambié de onda totalmente.. pero es que el otro día me dieron ganas de escribir y salió esto!

Espero que les guste!! después voy a seguir publicando mi fic de los merodeadores! Dejen mucho reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ajeje que lo disfruten!

Bye!

Annie!

* * *

"_**Ése bendito beso."**_

Un amanecer neblinoso y frío daba comienzo al día en que más de uno diría su verdad. Lo más mágico, es que nadie lo sabía. Todo parecía normal y rutinario, los alumnos se dirigieron al Gran Salón para desayunar y repasar sus tareas antes de irse a clase.

¡Hola!- Hermione saludó a sus amigos, Harry y Ron, y comenzó a servirse sus acostumbrados cereales con leche.

Hermione… ¿había que hacer algo para historia de la magia?- Preguntó algo dormido Ron.

No. El profesor Bins no terminó de dar su clase el jueves pasado, porque lo llamaron para corroborar si había sacado un libro de la biblioteca y no lo había devuelto. ¿recuerdan el escándalo que hizo la Sra. Pince?- Preguntó.

Cierto ¿y qué pasó al final?- preguntó Harry.

Nada… Dumbledor calmó a Pince y pidió al profesor que devolviera el libro… es que su memoria no funciona muy bien.- Contestó Hermione.

¿Dejará de dar clases entonces?- Preguntó Ron contento y esperanzado.

¡No!- Contestó la castaña entre risas.

Se fueron a clases. El pelirrojo seguía con su idea de que el viejo fantasma dejaría las aulas por su falta de memoria y Harry y Hermione decidieron decirle todo que si para que no se enojara.

La revolución de los duendes fue un hecho histórico muy importante…- El profesor continuaba con su clase, ajeno a lo que pasaba en el aula.

Crabbe y Goyle se reían como tontos de algo que Malfoy les cuchicheaba; Hermione era la única que tomaba apuntes, pues los alumnos que se encontraban al fondo ya debían de estar por el vigésimo séptimo sueño; Harry dibujaba pequeñas snith voladoras en el trozo de pergamino en que se suponía que debía tomar apuntes; Ron intentaba convertir un regaliz en moco para tirárselo a Draco en la cabeza; Seamus y Dean jugaban a los snap explosivos bajo el banco y, Neville miraba al techo pensativo y como embobado.

…es por eso que los magos han decidido tener cuidado con estos extraordinarios seres…- continuaba Bins, el profesor fantasma, con su voz ya cansada de recitar una y otra vez la historia del mundo mágico. Pero entonces sonó la campana y sin dudarlo ni un instante todos los alumnos salieron corriendo del aula, ahora tocaba botánica, que resultaba más agradable por ser afuera, en los invernaderos.

El día estaba frío, pero luego de una clase de historia, un poco de aire no les venía para nada mal.

En la clase de botánica todo siguió normal. Los alumnos habían tenido que exprimir el jugo de una extraña planta que servía para curar el resfrío, por lo que Madame Pomfrey se pondría contenta, habían conseguido juntar dieciocho litros. Pero nadie advirtió que Malfoy se había llevado una pequeña botella con él.

En la cena estaban todos ya muy cansados y hambrientos como para hablar, así que sin emitir palabra alguna comenzaron a comer. Les rugían las tripas.

En la mesa de los Slyterings Draco Malfoy reía a carcajadas y miraba por encima de su hombro con un aire de suficiencia.

Harry al escuchar esa odiosa risa, pensó que debía ser producto de otra de sus tantas burlas, pero hizo caso omiso de esto y siguió masticando su pata de pavo.

De repente un grito se escuchó en el salón y lo que los chicos lograron ver fue a Neville saltando encima de Luna Lovegood y apartarla de algo que no sabían muy bien qué era.

Los Slyterings prorrumpieron en aplausos y Luna dijo:

Neville ¿estás bien?- Neville algo atontado le contestó.

Sí, perdón es que Malfoy… Yo…- Pero Luna no lo dejó seguir hablando, sin previo aviso le cerró la boca de un beso y Neville no tardó en responderle.

Las serpientes abucheaban y los Ravenclow, los Hufflepaf y Los Leones aplaudieron sin cesar.

¡vamos Neville!- Se escuchó gritar a Harry y Ron.

¡Sí¡Así se hace mi Lunita!- Exclamó Ginny y Ron la codeó, pero ésta siguió aplaudiendo muy contenta.

¿No son tiernos?- decía Hermione, Ron la miró y le preguntó:

¿Hermione estás llorado?- la castaña se secaba las lágrimas mientras le decía:

Es que pobrecitos… se quieren y no se animaban a decírselo y míralos ahora.- Harry reía mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja que estaba loca de feliz por sus amigos y Luna y Neville seguían besándose con ganas, sin percatarse de que eso no se podía hacer en el colegio, pero los profesores, sabiendo todo lo que había sufrido el pobre, lo dejaron seguir disfrutando.

Hermione…- Ron titubeó.

¿Qué?- preguntó ella. Instándolo a seguir.

Sabes yo… Bueno yo…- Ron respiró profundo y se lo dijo. – tequiero- Hermione quedó de boca abierta y nada más pudo decirle:

Yotambién- así de rápido y todo junto y sin tomar aire por lo que se quedó medio muda, y el pelirrojo comprendiendo, la tomó por la cintura y la besó como hacía tiempo quería besarla.

Es increíble.- Ginny los miraba atónita.

¿Qué pasa¿No te habías dado cuenta de que entre Ron y Hermione pasaba algo?- Preguntó Harry.

¡Sí! Lo que es increíble es que haya tenido que pasar tanto tiempo para que se dignaran a decírselo. – Harry rió a carcajadas y el resto seguía aplaudiendo.

Neville y Luna estaban como pegados, Ron y Hermione estaban ausentes del mundo, únicamente sumergidos en su beso. Ése bendito beso.

* * *


End file.
